Live 8 (DVD)
Live 8 (DVD) is a 4-disc set featuring Duran Duran, released by EMI Studios on 7 November 2005 in the UK and on the 8 November 2005 in the USA. About the DVD set The DVD set is a collection of recordings from the Live 8 benefit concert held in Hyde Park, London (UK) and the Art Museum in Philadelphia (USA), on 2 July 2005. The concert was timed to precede the G8 Conference and the summit held at the Gleneagles Hotel in Auchterarder, (Scotland), also coinciding with the 20th anniversary of Live Aid. The event was planned to pressure world leaders to drop the debt of the world's poorest nations, with free tickets for the concert audience. The DVD set also includes selections from the Live 8 Rome, Live 8 Berlin, Live 8 Tokyo, and Live 8 Scotland, with bonus behind the scenes videos from each of the global Live 8 concert events. Duran Duran appeared at the Circus Maximus in Rome (Italy), and performed "Sunrise", "Ordinary World", "Save a Prayer" and "The Wild Boys" (featured on disc 1), with Simon Le Bon later adding that "This concert maybe even be better than Live Aid". Track listing US / UK release Disc 1 (Live 8 London & Philadelphia): #"Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band" - Paul McCartney & U2 #"Beautiful Day" - U2 #"Vertigo" - U2 #"One" - U2 #"In My Place" - Coldplay #"Bittersweet Symphony" - Coldplay with Richard Ashcroft #"Fix You" - Coldplay #"The Bitch Is Back" - Elton John #"Saturday Night’s" - Elton John #"Alright For Fighting" - Elton John #"Children Of The Revolution" - Elton John with Pete Doherty #"7 Seconds" - Dido & Youssou N’Dour #"Bartender And The Thief" - Stereophonics #"Everybody Hurts" - REM #"Man On The Moon" - REM #"Dy-Na-Mi-Tee - Keane" #"Somewhere Only We Know" - Ms Dynamite #"Where Is The Love" - Black Eyed Peas #"Let’s Get It Started" - Black Eyed Peas #Get Up Stand Up" - Black Eyed Peas with Stephen Marley #"The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran (Rome) #"I Don’t Like Mondays" - Bob Geldof #"Time Is Running Out" - Muse (Paris) #"Sing" - Travis #"I Predict A Riot" - Kaiser Chiefs #"Everyday I Love You Less And Less" - Kaiser Chiefs #"Reasons" - UB40 with Hunterz & The Dohl Blasters #"Red Red Wine" - UB40 #"American Idiot" - Green Day (Berlin) #"Signs" - Snoop Dogg #"Who Am I (What’s My Name)?" - Snoop Dogg #"Livin’ On A Prayer" - Bon Jovi #"Why" - Annie Lennox #"Sweet Dreams" - Annie Lennox Disc 2: #"Survivor" - Destiny’s Child #"Girl" - Destiny’s Chil #"Somewhere Else" - Razorlight #"Golden Touch" - Razorlight #"All For Love" - Bryan Adams #"Diamonds From Sierra Leone" - Kanye West #"Drive" - CBC Ethiopian Famine Film #"Like A Prayer" - Madonna #"Ray Of Light" - Madonna #"Music" - Madonna #"Getting’ Jiggy Wit It" - Will Smith #"Switch" - Will Smith #"The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air" - Will Smith #"Good Vibrations" - Brian Wilson (Berlin) #"Run" - Snow Patrol #"Stays In Mexico" - Toby Keith #"All These Things That I’ve Done" - The Killers #"American Baby" - Dave Matthews Band #"Bad Day" - Daniel Powter #"In The End" - Linkin Park #"Numb" - Linkin Park with Jay-Z #"Super Duper Love" - Joss Stone #"Some Kind Of Wonderful" - Joss Stone #"Show You Love" - Jars Of Clay #"Laura" - Scissor Sisters #"Take Your Mama" - Scissor Sisters #"For All We Know" - Alicia Keys #"Fall To Pieces" - Velvet Revolver #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" - Def Leppard #"Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" - Jet #"Angel" - Sarah McLachlan & Josh Groban #"Message In A Bottle" - Sting #"Driven To Tears" - Sting #"Every Breath You Take" - Sting Disc 3: #"Make It Happen" - Mariah Carey – #"Hero" - Mariah Carey – #"When You Come Back" - Vusi Mahlasela (Johannesburg) #"Do The Strand" - Roxy Music (Berlin) #"This Love" - Maroon 5 #"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 #"Four Strong Winds" - Neil Young (Toronto) #"Go West" - Pet Shop Boys (Moscow) #"We Will Rock You" - Robbie Williams #"Let Me Entertain You" - Robbie Williams #"Feel" - Robbie Williams #"Angels" - Robbie Williams #"Somebody Like You" - Keith Urban #Twenty Years" - Placebo (Paris) #"Lonely No More" - Rob Thomas #"We Come 1" - Faithless (Berlin) #"Master Blaster" - Stevie Wonder #"Higher Ground" - Stevie Wonder & Rob Thomas #"Signed Sealed Delivered" #"So What The Fuss / Superstition" - Stevie Wonder #"Who Are You?" - The Who #""Won’t Get Fooled Again" - The Who #"Speak To Me" - Pink Floyd #"Breathe" - Pink Floyd #"Money" Pink Floyd #"Wish You Were Here" - Pink Floyd #"Comfortably Numb" - Pink Floyd #"Get Back" - Paul McCartney #"Drive My Car" Paul McCartney and George Michael #"Helter Skelter" - Paul McCartney #"The Long And Winding Road" - Paul McCartney #"Hey Jude" - Paul McCartney '''Disc 4 (Exras - Edinburgh - The Final Push): Highlights from the Edinburgh concert held on July 6, 2005 #Highland Fling #The Walk to Edinburgh #"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers #"Love Is All Around" - Wet Wet Wet #"My Culture" - 1 Giant Leap #Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves" - George Clooney Annie Lennox #The Great Song Of Indifference" - Bono Nelson Mandela Bob Geldof #"Santa Cruz (You're Not That Far)" - The Thrills #"Vienna" - Herbert Gronemeyer & Claudia Schiffer Midge Ure & Eddie Izzard #"Say What You Want" - Texas #"Nessun Dorma" - Katherine Jenkins #"Why Does It Always Rain On Me?" - Travis #"I Got You (I Feel Good)" - James Brown #"Papa's Got A Brand New Bag" - James Brown & Will Young #"Flower Of Scotland" - Bob Geldof, Bono, Midge Ure Murrayfield Crowd #"All About You" - McFly (Live 8 Tokyo) #"Lifestyles of The Rich And Famous" - Good Charlotte (Live 8 Tokyo) #"Love Love Love" - Dreams Come True (Live 8 Tokyo) #"All Is Full Of Love" - Bjork (Live 8 Tokyo) #"Live Like You Were Dying" - Tim McGraw (Live 8 Roma) #"Breathe" - Faith Hill (Live 8 Roma) #"Whenever, Wherever" - Shakira (Live 8 Paris) #"Black Hole Sun" - Audioslave (Live 8 Berlin) #"Like A Stone" - Audioslave (Live 8 Berlin) #"Who Are You?" Film - The Who #"Why Does It Always Rain On Me?" film - Travis #Enjoy the day - Ricky Gervais #Backstage at Hyde Park Pink Floyd rehearsal and interview footage Duran Duran personnel *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Andy Taylor - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums DVD listings *ICPN 0094634166898 *ICPN 0094634198295 Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Official various artists compilation videos and DVDs